De Peach thé et tomates
by Zabi-chan
Summary: Il est sur le journées chaudes fumantes que vous souhaitez, vous pouvez simplement vous détendre et avoir du plaisir. Mais il est parfois que la lutte interne, qui vous aide à apprendre des choses que vous ne savais pas avant. Sakura apprend une importante leçon de vie sur l'un des jours les plus chauds de Konoha a vu depuis un moment.


A / n: Bon si cela est un peu one-shot idiot je suis venu avec quand je suis vraiment ennuyé et boire du thé de Peach et bien sûr de manger une tomate ... bizarre mélange Je suis sûr mais bon ... il était la seule chose que je senti comme grignotant sur ... oh bien. En vérité, je ne sais pas vraiment si Sakura aime Peach thé ... .. Mais pour le bien de cette fic disons qu'elle fait. Et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ce que je ne me soucie pas vraiment. Donc, avec la fic :) Enjoy!

désolé, je ne peux pas vraiment écrire en français très bien, je l'ai fait en partie sur google translate et je l'ai eu comme six ans de français à l'école, donc je ne le font la plupart de moi-même ... désolé si elle n'a pas été traduite correctement . Merci.

Disclaimer: Je le merveilleux et étonnant Zabi-chan, ne vais ni jamais posséder Naruto et ses personnages respectifs. Merci et bonne journée.

De Peach thé et tomates

Le village était chaude comme le soleil suspendu haut dans le ciel; il était juste une autre journée chaude dans le village caché dans les feuilles. Pour la plupart, dans le village ce fut une journée moyenne, pas différent de tout autre. Les villageois se cachaient de la colère du soleil et sont restés à l'intérieur ou à la bénédiction de l'ombre fraîche. La brise ce jour-là était étouffant, et il était un jour où personne ne pouvait être pris la peine de se déplacer, même, que Sakura a retrouvé ses coéquipiers de vous rafraîchir dans la rivière. Maintenant, normalement, elle se contentait de se joindre à eux, mais à cette époque, elle était en mission. Et elle était jaloux qu'elle ne pouvait pas se joindre à eux et si elle ne pouvait pas perdre son temps, il n'a pas été juste que ce qu'ils pouvaient. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de rentrer à la maison et de boire son thé à la pêche refroidi qu'elle avait mis dans la glacière plus tôt ce matin. Et heureusement ou malheureusement, selon le point de vue dont elle avait couru dans Shizune qui avait été précipitait à l'hôpital et avait demandé si Sakura pourrait l'aider à prendre soin de ses patients, car elle a été appelée pour aider à la chirurgie et bien sûr il y avait aucun moyen elle ne pouvait refuser sans la culpabilité de manger son ensemble.

Il avait été la première chose le matin et elle avait été sur son chemin pour arroser le plant de tomate qu'elle prenait soin de son bien-aimé quand Sasuke retourné. Si cela avait été tout Sakura le plus probable serait pas l'esprit. Mais, comme le destin a voulu que, peu de temps après, elle avait terminé aider Shizune elle avait été appelée au bureau de l'Hokage. Et maintenant, elle était sur cette mission que si pas de la promesse de pouvoir rentrer à la maison après et boire son thé bien-aimée, elle filière serait la plus probable de coup de chaleur. Et maintenant, il arrive au point où elle carrés ses épaules et se déplace sur, avant qu'elle commet une trahison au village en massacrant ses coéquipiers pour leur paresse. Et l'injustice de sa situation actuelle. Sa mission, mais assez simple sur une journée ordinaire, est maintenant presque insupportable avec la chaleur accablante. Mais même ainsi, elle va persister si seulement se rendre à boire son thé glacé froid. La mission était d'aller à un village voisin et ramasser un paquet pour le Hokage. Le petit village de l'agriculture était au milieu du pays de feu et à pleine vitesse sur une journée normale, sans aucune ingérence ne prendrait quelques heures au plus pour y arriver. Elle se rend ensuite à la porte du village à partir.

Lorsque Sakura a finalement obtenu de retour au village, il était en début de soirée et de la chaleur à partir plus tôt a été finalement refroidissement. Le soleil se couchait. Sakura était presque à la tour de hokage quand elle a réalisé que quelqu'un la suivait. Elle a continué à la tour prétendant qu'elle avait pas noticed- puis elle a gardé un œil attentif sur son harceleur impromptu. Comme elle est entrée dans la tour modifier la Anbu comme elle les passait, elle a continué vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Comme elle entra dans le bureau Hokage leva les yeux de ses papiers et sourit.

"Bienvenue Sakura" la fille en question a donné un arc court avant de répondre

"Shishou" Sakura voyagé la courte distance vers le bureau de l'Hokage et placé sur le paquet. Le sourire de Lady Tsunade élargi.

"Eh bien fait, je pense votre rapport de mission demain," Sakura salua encore une fois et a quitté le bureau en tant que Hokage a congédiée.

Sakura était enfin libre d'aller arroser son plant de tomate bien-aimée, mais sur la façon de le composé Sakura nouveau sentit quelqu'un la suit. Comme elle se retourna pour regarder derrière elle, elle sentit son pic d'irritation à une nouvelle hauteur comme elle a repéré ses «agresseurs» qui consistait en une boîte en forme de roche, ou du moins ce qui était censé être un rocher ... Sakura pris une profonde respiration pour calmer elle et retourna et fit face la boîte-rock comme il a explosé et elle soupira, puis joué long et il était au moins une heure avant de finalement laissée seule quand ils ont repéré Naruto qui, malgré la longue et chaude journée semblait tout aussi joyeux comme d'habitude. Quand elle a finalement avait fait au composé Uchiha abandonné, un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle a vu le fruit mûr, puis elle fronça les sourcils,

"Sasuke ... pourquoi avez-vous vraiment quitter? Etait-ce moi ...? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal?" murmura-t-elle en prit une profonde inspiration. Et elle a pris les tomates mûres leurs branches et a commencé à marcher à nouveau la maison. Elle se perdit bientôt dans ses pensées de Sasuke. Quand elle a finalement obtenu la maison, elle se sentait drainé et placé les tomates sur sa table et a ouvert sa boîte de glace à sortir son thé bien-aimée. Elle était assise à la table et a commencé à manger jusqu'à ce que les tomates ont disparu et il y avait des larmes coulant sur ses joues comme elle posa sa tête sur la table.

"Tirez-vous ensemble Sakura, vous êtes une kunoichi fort!" Elle proclama soudainement comme elle leva la tête de sa table et essuya les larmes de ses joues. Elle se leva et saisit son thé et se rendit à aller trouver ses amis. Après tout, il est préférable de profiter de quelque chose de spécial avec les gens que vous aimez.

Sakura a retrouvé ses amis un peu plus tard et, ensemble, ils ont partagé la boisson fraîche sous les étoiles. Ils parlé et ri et elle a eu un grand temps. Quelques heures plus tard, elle a décidé de rentrer à la maison. Lorsque Sakura a finalement obtenu il sentait son cœur plus léger qu'il avait dans un tout. Un sourire éclaira son visage, quand elle avait pensé à la façon stupide qu'elle avait été tout ce temps. Alors, elle a pris une décision. Oui, elle aimerait toujours Sasuke. mais elle a dû se aimer en premier. Elle rit-elle. Oui, ce fut une excellente idée. Peut-être que si elle essayait de se profiter de plus, le temps passerait par plus vite et avant elle le savait son Sasuke serait de retour et ils pourraient profiter du thé et des tomates délicieux ensemble. Elle se calma et assise à son bureau; elle avait un rapport de la mission d'écrire, après tout. Et il n'y avait pas de meilleur moment que le présent.

La fin.

A / n Bon si cela est le plus long que je l'ai déjà tapé pour le plaisir. Il a environ 1000 mots de sorte qu'il est un seul coup! Cela m'a pris si longtemps ... parce que je l'avais oublié ... et puis oublié l'intrigue. puis quand je serais enfin se déplacer à fait terminé, je voudrais oublier de sauvegarder ... un échec de ma part. Et l'édition ... oh le montage! Je connais des gens qui normalement me aident mais seulement quand je l'ai fait la première édition ... toutes les erreurs sont les miennes. Un grand merci à mes amis Maranna Listten pour l'édition pour moi! Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite à tous apprécié! Cela va être la dernière chose que je suis annonce qu'après que je finisse de se déplacer. S'il vous plaît en revue et laissez-moi savoir ce que vous pensez ou si vous voyez des erreurs majeures, comme je tiens à les corriger! - Zabi

Salut! Il est rédacteur en chef de Zabi! Je ne fait pas eu à faire que beaucoup de travail sur ce coup! Bon travail!


End file.
